The lacrosse head includes a frame and a netting that forms a pocket. The frame has a front open, or upper side, for catching and discharging a lacrosse ball and a lower or back side to which the net attaches. The pocket is formed to hold the ball and is used to impart the force upon the ball in order to shoot or pass the ball. A lacrosse head frame generally has a throat section that includes a ball stop for impacting a ball and a socket for receiving a handle or shaft. A pair of sidewalls is attached to the throat section and are joined distal from the throat section by a lip or scoop section.
Men's lacrosse stick netting may be strung with leathers and nylon strings or mesh to form a pocket. Traditionally, a net for a lacrosse head is hand assembled using two or more cross members, or strings, with two or more longitudinal members, or runners. The runners and strings work together to form a pocket and are secured to the frame of the head using a combination of the runners, the cross pieces, and ties that attach to the cross pieces and the frame of the lacrosse head. Additionally, a lacrosse pocket can include other lateral members spanning the distance between the sides of the lacrosse head. Such lateral members, or strings, are referred to as shooting strings, “V” strings or accuracy strings. Such additional strings are used to adjust the depth and tension within the pocket and allow a particular player to customize the lacrosse head pocket to a preferred shooting style and technique.
Another type of net and pocket is formed from a pre-made mesh. Machine woven nylon mesh is pre-manufactured and later attached to the sidewalls, scoop and inside throat areas. The mesh consists of a polyester or nylon material woven together to create a diamond mesh (much like a mesh gym bag). The mesh material is machine made and is the integral body of the pocket. The mesh usually has diamond-shaped holes separating the string-like portions. The mesh is tied to the lower side of the head using separate strings. Shooting strings also attach to the mesh and lateral side walls to adjust the depth and tension of the pocket.
In types of net, the stringing or mesh form a pocket, which is flexible and provides enough material to give the pocket depth beyond the frame to catch, cradle and maneuver a lacrosse ball. A woman's stick head must be strung in the traditional manner, with a pocket formed by a grid of leather strings (no mesh is permitted). The net is attached to the frame via strings weaved through the net and inserted into openings within the frame. Further, the pocket on a woman's stick is much less pronounced than a pocket on a men's stick.
Although the net is flexible, it is preferred to have the net form a particular shape that is optimal for maneuvering the lacrosse ball. The optimal position for a net and pocket often varies from player to player and the particular position played by the player. For example, attackmen and offense midfielders may prefer to have to pocket closer to the shooting strings for a quick release, such as a pass or a shot on goal. Defensemen, on the other hand, may want to have the pocket more proximal to the shooting strings or even close to the throat or proximal end of the head in order to maintain the ball in the pocket. In most cases, the location of the pocket is determined by the stringing technique for attaching the strings or mesh to the frame, as is well known to those skilled in the art.
Since lacrosse is a game that is frequently played outdoors, in all weather conditions, the net will frequently get wet. When wet, the pocket loses its desired shape, and the passing and shooting accuracy of the player is severely hampered. In addition, the pocket loses its desired shape when not in use for an extended period of time, for example, stored in the garage during off season. Therefore, there is a need for a head protector to aid in protecting the head from the weather and also to form and maintain a desired shape of the pocket.